The millennium dragon
by 3m3r4ld14
Summary: Jade Mutou always thought that she was alone. Then her destiny is revealed, including her love for a certain cold hearted CEO. But now it's time for Jade to save the world from the greatest threat yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A free spirit

**I'm 3m3r4ld14, and this is my first fanfiction, so please review, and tell me what I should to to make this story better.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I do own my Original character/s and plot lime me

Jades POV:

I never thought I would be back here. Back in the city I call home. My mom always said I was a free spirit, and that I needed to be out in the world. I don't think she meant for me to leave home at 14, and travel around the country on my motorcycle, having epic adventures, and making some really good friends. I was almost ready to move on from my life In domino city, but a call from my twin brother Yugi changed everything. So here I was, impatiently waiting for my grandpa to unlock the door for me, so I could move back in with my family, and finish high school.

"JADE! Your really here!" Exclaimed Yugi, who attempted to tackle me down to the ground. we both knew that wouldn't work. We may be twins but we sure didn't look like it. Yugi was very short, with tri-colored spiked hair, and huge lavender eyes that gleamed with innocence. I, on the other hand, was the tallest out of my family, with long golden waves cascading all the way down my back. My eyes were piercing green, and looked as if flames were constantly flickering through my irises. I was surprised that Yugi looked relatively the same, but I was glad he did. It showed me that some things never change. Yugi would always be the innocent and shockingly wise one. I was the rebellious one. I always managed to shock a lot of people, whether it be me outsmarting the teachers, or not putting up with anyone's shit. I was the tough one. Despite our differences though, Yugi and I are rather close. We always know what each-others thoughts were. "Come on inside Jade, you need to unpack and prepare for school tomorrow." I sighed. '_Well,'_ I thought, '_ looks like I'll be in one place for the next few years.'_

**_Time skip to Jades dream._**

_I was running. Not quite sure why, but if I didn't run, I would have to fight. Which is what they want. "REA! Stop running from me!" A masculine voice shouted. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, spinning me to face him. His cerulean eyes pierced right to my soul. "Rea please, stop running. I won't hurt you, and I'll protect you. But can't use stop running from destiny. You must stop running from me." I twisted out of his grip, only to be stopped by the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. It was a dragon, closely resembling Slifer, but was white with gold detailing. it's eyes the most icy blue color. I didn't run anymore. There was no need for me too. I was finally safe._

I woke up. As I prepared for school, my tattoo started to hum. I've had this tattoo for as long as I can remember. It's a tribal style dragon, wrapped around my entire leg. I sighed, and got ready. **Good morning child. **the dragons spirit rumbled through my mind. _'Well, spirit. It's a good morning indeed. This is the first morning back home, and the start of a new chapter in our adventures.'_ I said to the dragon, waving goodbye to grandpa, as I walked out the door. I have wasps is in store for me here, but I know I can take it.

* * *

**So here is my first chapter to this fanfic. I promise the next chapters to be a lot longer, and my OC's love interest will be showing up soon. This was sort of a preview to the story, to make sure people wanted to read it, before I write and plan all of these long chapters for no one to read them, I want to hear your feedback, so please send me some review :). Thanks for reading my first FanFic**

**-3m3r4ld14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers. Here is the second chapter. Please review, I must know what you think about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-oh or it's characters. I do own My OC and storyline.**

Chapter 2: Allies, enemies, and strange feelings

Jade's POV:

Once I got to school, I was tackled by my friends, Duke, Valon, and Marik into the biggest group hug I'd ever experienced. We all met on the road, and became the closest friends. "JADE! Your actually here!" They all exclaimed. Then I sensed a pair of heels clicking, and it suddenly smelled like knock off Chanel perfume and shame. Tea was here. Marik and Duke hid, but Valon wasn't so lucky, as she had clinged onto him. He gagged. Naturally I had to step in.

"Well what do we have here? The plastic bitch and her gaggle of barbies. Did Yugi and his friends finally ditch you? If so, Hallelujah to them. You were only after the fame of being the King Of Games friend anyways." Tea huffed and released Valon. " Aww, girls, Yugi's sister is back. Tell me, how did it feel to leave your friends and family behind for your own selfish reasons?" she replied, trying to start a friendship riot.

Oh hell no. She needs to keep her nose out of places where it doesn't belong. " Gardner, have you been watching My Little Pony again? Aren't you a little old to be preaching that Friendship is Magic?! And goodness gracious, are you so desperate for attention, you dump a gallon of fake Chanel perfume on you. You smell Like Vegas and shame. Also, I met my friends on the road, and my family wanted me to leave, so I suggest if you don't want to end up a smear on the wall, keep you nose out of where it doesn't belong." I retorted. It was to early to put up with her bullshit.

"You Bitch!" she shrieked, trying to attack me. I simply sidestepped, held out my arm, and flipped her onto the ground. "Your pathetic Tea." I said before waking away, my friends cheering behind me. I then sensed a very cold gaze, watching me. I couldn't figure out who watched me kick Tea's ass though, for as soon as I noticed, it was gone.

** TIME SKIP TO CLASS**

"Class, we have a new student. Everyone, welcome Jade Mutou." As expected, everyone turned to my brother, when they saw that we looked nothing alike, they turned their attention to me, except for a guy in the back, who was typing away on a Kaiba Corp laptop. "Hon, you can take a seat next to Kaiba."

_Seto's POV_:

This new girl looks a lot like the infamous Jade Mutou, master dragon duelist, twin sister of my arch rival, Yugi. Her hair is down, long golden waves cascading down to her waist. But, the most eye catching features are her eyes. They're piercing green, and if you look closely, you can see the colors flickering, making her irises look like green fire. She looks so much like the woman who has been haunting my dreams. The teacher starts lecturing, and she begins to draw in her notebook. I'll have to talk to her later, when I catch her alone.

I look over at what she's drawing and freeze. That's the dragon that I've been dreaming about for the past month. It looks as is she took a photograph in my dream. I definitely need to talk to her now. "Class, we are starting a project, it's due at the end of this semester. Because it's such a large project, you will be assigned mandatory partners, which is the person sitting next to you." Perfect. " Meet me at the library for lunch, we'll talk about the project there." I whispered, before turning back to the programming for the newest Kaiba Corp software.

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

_Jade's POV:_

After what seemed like an eternity spent walking, I finally arrived at the library. Once I was inside I went looking for Kaiba. I was searching through the buisness section,when all of a sudden, I was pushed up against the shelf. I tried to fight,but I was pinned, I tried to scream when a very familiar voice said. "Time for some answers." Kaiba demanded. Wait, what? Im confused right now. He dragged me to a couch, where he sat me down, and took a seat next to me, and when I say next to me, I mean, right next to me. "Before you start screaming or attacking me, the librarian isn't here, I told her to lave so we could have privacy, and if you try to attack me, you'll be tied up before you can even swing. So, are you Yugi's twin sister?" He asked. I nodded " Is it true that you're the best dragon duelist in existence?" "Well, considering no matter how hard Yugi tries to beat me, he never can, and I use mainly dragons in my deck, I think thats a yes." I replied, wanting to know why he wants to know so much about me. " When did you see the dragon you drew in class?" I froze. He saw the picture of the spirit of my tattoo. Shit. Wait a second, he looks an awful lot like the man in my dreams, the one who I can trust. **_So you finally figured out why he looks so familiar, child. _**_'Spirit, your not telling me something._**_ That is for you to figure out, now finish this conversation_**

"This may sound crazy, but I saw it in a dream." He froze, his eyes scanning my face. "Tell me what this dream was about." he said, his eyes narrowed. " Well I was running in the desert. I don't know why but it felt like if I stopped running I was going to die. Then someone grabbed me, but when I looked at his face, I felt relieved. He ket telling me to stop running from him. That he would keep me safe. Then the dragon came down and surrounded us. I felt safe in that strange man's arms, almost as if it was meant to be." He looked me dead in the eye and asked "This man, did he look like me?" I froze. "Yes." I replied rather meekly. Why does it almost... scare me, to answer him. This wasn't like me at all. What is wrong with me, when he's around? He seemed to have seen my confusion. "Jade, considering we got no work done for our project, you will come over to my house directly after school, so we may actually get some work done." He said. "So I don't get a choice in the matter? What if I refuse?" I asked, my mischievous side kicking in. Kaiba leaned in close, our faces not even inches apart. " .come over." He said firmly. I can't argue with that logic.

**_TIME SKIP_**

I felt very out of place in the Kaiba Manor. Everything was blue and white, and my red and black attire and motorcycle definitely clashed with this theme. Once I pulled up, Kaiba walked outside and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to what seemed like a study, but with a built in library. It was very cozy, and we both gota lot of work done, of course with debates and constantly challenging each other's intellect. Once I got home I collapsed on my very comfortable bed, not even realising my tattoo was tingling.

_I was back in the desert, except this time, I was laying down. Almost instantly, I felt a rush of panic. I had to run. I shot upwards like a rocket lifting off earth, only to be pulled back down by the strange man I had learned to trust in my dreams. "You promised me you wouldn't run away from me Rea. You know I will never hurt you." He whispered, pulling me into his arms. Instantly I felt safer. "Your right, it's time I stop running and fight, like I normally do. Aknadin took my home and made me look like a traitor. I will get my place back in my home." I told him. He looked me in the eyes and simply stated "There's the girl I fell in love with." Suddenly, he enveloped em in a kiss of passion, hunger, and love. It was breathtaking. I kissed him back, pulling him closer to me. _

I jolted out of bed. Why was I dreaming about the man that I think is Kaiba. **_You will see soon enough child. All will be revealed in good time my dear. _**The sprit spoke in my mind. **_Get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day._**

**And I'll end chapter 2 there. Please review and tell me what you think, and any ideas you have. If I can I'll try to incorporate them into my stories. Farewell for now readers**

**-3m3r4ld14**


End file.
